el regreso de hellcat
by appo nine sabot
Summary: si trata de proteger a un amigo mittens solo tiene una regla: matar o morir


una noche que aparentaba ser normal en las vegas, bueno no del todo mittens caminaba buscando por los callejones a bolt, en un momento ve como dos enormes rotweilers salen de uno con un gran pedazo de carne por lo que cuando se alejan lo revisa y ve orrorizada a bolt tirado en el suelo muy malherido, lo que paso era muy obvio, ella trato de ayudarlo pero bolt escucho de repente lo que parecia ser la voz de penny a duras penas llego al origen de ese sonido y diviso una gran paantalla que pasaba uno de sus episodios, mittens miraba con impotente tristeza la reaccion de bolt, quien con asombro miro y le pregunto a esta

Bolt- es verdad?- mittens le dijo que si con la cabeza y la mirada baja

Mittens- lo siento bolt- este se tiro al piso lamentandoze en silencio pensando en las heridas del perro mittens trato de levantarlo- vamos bolt arriba

Bolt- no... dejame... dejame aqui

Mittens- no te voy a dejar desangrandote aqui bolt vendras conmigo-  
con dificultad cargo al perro y se lo llevo al callejon donde estaba el trio, ya estaba amaneciendo y ambos estaban cansados.  
la gata empezo a llamar al hamster- rhino!! rhino!!

Rhino- que quieres ga...- se quedo asombrado por el estado de bolt-  
que le paso a bolt

Mittens- no lose creo que unos perros lo atacaron- dijo mientras recostaba al can- busca cualquier desinfectante alcohol, agua oxigenada lo que sea

ambos se pusieron a buscar desesperadamente por todo el lugar cuando de repente rhino se queda paralizado del susto

Mittens- que pasa?- rhino alzo su dedo hacia dos enormes rodweilers que los miraban con maldad, la gata sabia que se trataba de los mismos que atacaron a bolt. con desesperacion se puzo a pensar, miro a rhino y a bolt, y como ambos perros se acercaban seguramente para rematarlo, mittens dedujo inmediatamente que hacer- rhino escuchame bien porque solo lo dire una vez,  
toma a bolt y no me importa como o donde lo lleves solo sacalo de aqui lo mas lejos que puedas

Rhino- pero que hay de ti?

Mittens- yo te dare tiempo, despues te busco

Rhino- pero...

Mittens- solo hazlo!! tu no les llegas ni a los talones y bolt esta inconciente sabes bien que soy la unica que puede detenerlos

el hamster sabia que tenia razon

Rhino- esta bien suerte gato

inmediatamente rhino se llevo a bolt (no me pregunten como porque ni yo lo se)  
los perros se acercaron a mittens lentamente, esta estiro sus patas y cuello haciendolas tronar de forma que se notara la verdadera altura de la gata e hizo notar las garras de sus cuatro patas las cuales afilaba todos los dias.  
como fiera la felina se lanzo contra los perros quienes inmediatamente la sometieron lanzandola contra una pared y provocando que se fracturara la pata, pensaron que estaba acabada y se propusieron buscar a bolt cuando escucharon una risa

Mittens- je... je.. je je je- decia mittens mientras se paraba y de un agil movimiento reacomodo los huesos de su pata, ambos perros miraron con asombro al gato que los miraba con maldad- ahora es mi turno

esta salto hacia la pared y se impulso con sus patas traseras hacia los dos perros, aterrizo sobre uno de ellos ara andole la cara y las patas delanteras para que callera, inmediatamente el segundo la golpeo con su cabeza pero la felina se recupera de inmediato y se lanza contra ell segundo. se arrastra de espalda contra el suelo y con el envion ara a todo el pecho y patas traseras del perro el cual cae fuera de combate, el otro se le lanza la toma con su boca y empieza a golpearla contra la pared, este la sujeta con sus patas delanteras de los hombros para que no pudiera atacarlo, le sonrio a la gata pensando en matarla pero esta le sonrio tambien inmediatamente sospecho y sintio como mittens con sus patas traseras le atrabsaba los dos costados del cuerpo quien del dolor cae y mittens se le apoya encima con sus garras sobre la yugular del perro

perro- que demonios eres?- ella lo miro fijamente con maldad y seriedad, se le acerco al oido y le contesto

Mittens- el gato del infierno

se trataba de hellcat, un mito a nivel nacional entre los perros, la gata dejo que se fueran, apenas se fueron se marco en su pata derecha con sus garras dos lineas e inmediatamente se puso a buscar a rhino

despues de un rato logro encontrarlo, este noto las heridas de la gata y supuso una victoria

Rhino- se ve que lo lograste estas bien?

Mittens- si, como esta bolt

Rhino- tiene pulso pero no responde

la gata se acerco a ver a su amigo que aparentaba estar profundamente dormido pero estaba despierto pensando y escuchando, se lo queda viendo unos cinco minutos hasta que repentinamente decenas de perros aparecen por todas  
partes los cuales rodean al trio, uno sujeta la bola de rhino mientras que unos cuantos someten a mittens contra el piso sujetandola del cuello y patas hasta que entra un enorme gran danes gris que la mira con sobervia y desprecio

g d- es esta- le pregunto a los dos perros que fueron derrotados por la gata quienes confirman la identidad de la gata- asi que eres tu... la famosa hellcat... denla vuelta- al boltearla le mira la pata derecha y cuenta las lineas que tenia- si eres tu hellcat, el demonio felino de nueva york, el gato del infierno, la dama del dolor- miro a bolt- ti le hiciste eso?

Mittens- yo no pero ellos si- dijo señalando a los dos perros

g d- explicate

Mittens- ese perro es un amigo mio, lo estoy ayudando a volver a california junto al hamster, en la noche lo buscaba cuando vi a esos dos saliendo de un callejon con un gran trozo de carne y lo vi a el tirado ahi, inmediatamente deduje que lo habian atacado, lo cargue, trate de curarlo, pero ellos volvieron, los detuve mientras el hamster lo sacaba de ahi

el enorme perro vasilo y empezo a reirse por lo que los demas le siguieron la corriente

g d- esperas que crea algo tan ridiculo como eso, tu ayudando a un perro por favor, acabaste con once perros y esperas que creas algo tan ridiculo como eso

Mittens- yo no miento

g d- me da asco el solo verte- le dijo muy cerca de la cara a lo que mittens respondio rasguñandole la caraal deprender su pata ante lo que el le repondio pateandole el estomago y empezando a ejercer fuerza sobre su pecho- ahora si las vas a pagar todas escoria

Mittens- prometeme que si me matas no les haras daño a ellos- dijo con dificultad

g d- descuida tu eres la unica basura de la que me voy a librar, ahora pagaras por esos once perros

Mittens- de hecho con esos dos son trece- le dijo arrogantemente ante lo que este respondio tomandola de la pata y lanzandola contra la pared provocando que esta se dislocase y nuevamente apretase su pecho

g d- dicen que si aprietas la union de las costillas estas se separan y se convierten en puñales que atraviesan todo es un mito pero lo voy a averiguar ahora- despues de dos minutos vuelve a hablar- ruegame piedad y talvez te perdon la vida-  
si hay algo que mittens no hacia era dejarse pisar a lo que respondio escupiendole en la cara, este nuevamente la tomo de la pata y la golpeo contra el suelo y volvio a ejercer fuerza, se empezo a sentir como crujian los huesos mientras el gran danes curiosamente sentia algo punsante en el pecho, se detuvo cuando escucho una voz que le hablaba

x- a..alto.. dejenla... dejenla en paz

era bolt quien a duras penas se habia parado y visto el suceso por lo que el perro se deuvo y fue a ver al pastor aleman

g d- quien eres?

Bolt- mi nombre es bolt... o al menos eso creo perose que ella dice la verdad- el gran dnes se quedo viendo con duda al perro- estaba buscando algo de cenar cuando esos dos me atacaron y me robaron, mittens aparecio al rato. me cargo, trato de curarme pero esos dos habian vuelto, escuche como le decia a rhino que devia llevarme lejos y solo pude escuchar algunos ruidos mientras me arrastraban

el gran danes se lo quedo mirando y pensando, volteo su mirada a la sufrida mittens y retomo el dialogo

g d- sabes quien es ella?- le pregunto con seriedad

Bolt- es mi mejor amiga, me esta ayudando a volver a casa

el perro penso en las palabras de bolt y finalmente tomo una decision, la de creerle

g d- ustedes me engañaron!!!- dijo con furia a los rotweilers

rotweilers- no no entiendes

g d- que devo entender? le robaron a uno de los suyos lo atacaron casi lo matan y depues tratan de lavarse las manos diciendome que un gato los ataco, esta gata tiene mas honor y dignidad que ustedes dos juntos!!, llevenselos y que recivan lo que se me merecen-se llevan a los perros a quien sabe donde y todos empiezan a irse no sin antes liberar a mittens- tuviste suerte esta vez hellcat pero solo te salvo la palabra del perro, para mi sigues siendo le mismo desperdicio indeseable que es tu especie, la proxima no dudare en matarte

mittens s lo quedo viendo en silencio y le contesto

Mittens- oye te sangra el pecho

el perro sintiio su pecho y vio como salia sangre de este y noto que las garras de una de las patas traseras de mittens tenian sangre por lo que dedujo que esta lo estava apuñalando, finalmente se fueron y mittens se puso a desinfectar a bolt y a bañarlo, sabia que bolt necesitaba hablar asi que ambos le pidieron que se vaya y se pusieron a hablar mientras mittens bañaba a bolt a dentro de un balde con agua

Bolt- mittens... lo que vi ayer... es cierto

Mittens- me temo que si bolt, eras parte de una serie de television, todo era falso

bolt se quedo callado un ratotratando de dijerir esa verdad

Bolt- entonces quien soy? que soy? que sucedera?- mittens lo mira a los ojos y le dice

Mittens- tu eres bolt, el perro mas loco valiente osado y amoroso que e visto y tienes una persona que quiere verte y tu a ella- esto tranquiliza al can quien le sonrie a mittens i se deja bañar

Bolt- y por que esos perros te llamaban hellcat?

Mittens- eso no es importante- tratando de aislar el tema- listo termine sacudete y toma una buena siesta que mal no te va a venir

bolt ovedecio a la sabia gata quien despues de sacudirze le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue provocando que mittens se sonrojara un poco y pusiera en marcha un pequeño plan. vivir con bolt por siempre

FIN


End file.
